moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Gonzales
Robert Gonzales was a supporting character in Season 2 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was a high-ranking member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and commander of the aircraft carrier Iliad. After HYDRA had resurfaced in 2014, S.H.I.E.L.D. became fractured from within, but Gonzales survived the HYDRA uprising and would assume leadership of his own faction. Gonzales was portrayed by Edward James Olmos. History HYDRA Uprising When HYDRA reemerged from within S.H.I.E.L.D., almost every S.H.I.E.L.D. base and vessel around the globe was attacked and seized. Robert Gonzales and a handful of his loyal crew aboard the Iliad survived the uprising and were able to take back the ship, although Gonzales was axed in the kneecap by a HYDRA agent during the battle and would have to walk with a cane from then onward. After the Iliad was retaken and HYDRA's forces were pushed back, S.H.I.E.L.D. was left in tatters. Gonzales felt that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s destruction was due in large part to Nick Fury and his policy of keeping secrets from his personnel, even those he trusted the most. In the wake of its downfall, Gonzales vowed to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. under his command. This new S.H.I.E.L.D. would operate with transparency and its leaders would be held accountable for any future mistakes. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Aware that Phil Coulson was directing his own branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. with Nick Fury's approval, Gonzales was concerned that Coulson and the secrets he kept could pose a potential threat. As Coulson's team launched various operations against HYDRA around the world, Gonzales planted his own agents, Bobbi Morse and Alphonso Mackenzie, among Coulson's group. While Bobbi and Mack carried out the duties that Coulson expected of them, they were discreetly gathering information on Coulson's team and feeding that information to Gonzales. Gonzales was especially concerned about the Toolbox device that Fury had left to Coulson before going AWOL. Gonzales and his faction would later make their move against Coulson's group, having learned that Coulson had recruited two powered individuals: Michael Peterson (Deathlok) and Skye. Gonzales had Lance Hunter and Melinda May captured, hoping to recruit them, but they remained loyal to Coulson. Gonzales then led a strike against the Playground, capturing the rest of Coulson's staff. When Gonzales met with Coulson, they debated on the dangers of keeping secrets and how Fury's secrets had led to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse. Gonzales demanded to know how to open Fury's Toolbox, though Coulson would reveal that Gonzales was keeping a secret of his own: an alien artifact, a Monolith, locked away aboard the Iliad that continuously fluctuated between solid and liquid states. Coulson assured Gonzales that they wanted the same thing and made plans to invade a HYDRA base where Baron Strucker and Doctor List were experimenting on superpowered individuals. Gonzales suggested simply destroying the base with an airstrike, but Coulson wished to rescue HYDRA's test subjects and insisted on employing members of his own team, as well as the traitorous Grant Ward. Inhuman Threat Following the success of the assault on the HYDRA base and the defeat of Ultron by the Avengers, Gonzales and Coulson came to an agreement to unite their factions with Coulson as director and Gonzales and his council serving as advisors. No sooner had the threat of Ultron been dealt with, S.H.I.E.L.D. was faced with the potential threat of the Inhumans. Uncertain of what kind of powers the Inhumans possessed or their intentions, Gonzales and Coulson agreed that they should arrange a meeting. Skye assured them that the Inhumans from Afterlife posed no threat and only wanted to live in peace, though Gonzales remained concerned as to the potential risk of individuals with unknown powers remaining at large, suggesting that all the residents of Afterlife be placed on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index of superhumans. Eventually, with Skye's help, S.H.I.E.L.D. arranged a meeting with the Inhuman leader Jiaying to discuss their relationship. Skye wished for Coulson to be the one to meet with Jiaying since he had known Skye for years and the two had a strong relationship which would help negotiations go smoothly, but Gonzales disagreed, feeling that Coulson's relationship with Skye might undermine negotiations, and opted to meet with Jiaying himself. Death In the episode "Scars", Gonzales came to Afterlife to meet with Jiaying and discuss the Inhumans' future. Little did he know, however, that Jiaying was determined to start a war with S.H.I.E.L.D. and with all of humanity, having already made plans to stage an attack on Afterlife by S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to rally her people behind her. When Gonzales sat down with her, Jiaying made it clear to him that she could never trust S.H.I.E.L.D. before showing him a modified Terrigen Crystal. The crystal contained Diviner shards that had a lethal petrifying effect on humans. Jiaying shattered the crystal and released the tainted Terrigen Mist which caused Gonzales to turn to stone. She then took Gonzales' gun and shot herself in the shoulder, making it seem as though Gonzales had tried to kill her and claiming he had wanted to exterminate all Inhumans. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Important Deaths Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Murder Victims Category:Assassination Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Petrification